How far would you go to Ruin someone's life?
by kikyogirl15
Summary: Kikyo Hinata is a high school student that has a crush on a guy name Inuyasha, but she will soon find out that her crush just might be her downfall.
1. Chapter 1

Kikyo Hinata is a high school student who has developed a crush on Inuyasha, but she will soon learn that, that crush just might be her downfall.

Kikyo watches Inuyasha from the back of the room he looks cute she thought he had long silver hair and wild golden eyes he was laughing with his friends Bankotsu and Miroku he had the whitest and nicest teeth she had ever seen maybe I should tell him how I feel she thought until something came and made her deicide against it

'Hi Inuyasha' Kagome said as she purposely sat on his lap he blushed "hi Kag" that was what he called her Kikyo sighed 'never mind' she thought slipping down in her seat and putting her head down just then her friend came in the classroom.

"Hey Kiki what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Oh I get it your busy thinking about Inuyasha?"

"No! Sango..." she laughed

"Well Kiki you are and when are you going to tell him you like him?"

"Never I mean come on he's with Kagome" she didn't hate her, but she's seen what she did to girl's that even try to get with Inuyasha it was cruel and dirty and she wouldn't dare be one of them

"Well their not together they are just friends"

"For some people that are friends they sure act like more" they talked for a while every now and then Inuyasha would perk his ears to listen to what they were saying he didn't hear their first conversation about him.

"So are we going to rock the house tonight or what?" Sango said nearly screaming

"Yeah I'm really siked about this gig"

"So am I" Kikyo had that worried faces she already knew what she was thinking "Hey it will be good"

"I bet, but I don't think I will be able to go"

"What why?'

"Because I have to watch my little sister Keade my mom is doing over time tonight and Bankotsu is going to go somewhere and get drunk story of his life" she said smiling

"But you're our best guitarist heck you can rock it like no one else you have to come"

"Sorry sango"

"We can take her wit us" she looked at her friend like she would die any moment "Sango have u bumped your head a few times?'

she laughed "Nah but we could take her with us and while we are on stage she will be backstage right in front of us so its kind of like a you know baby- sit- your- sis- and- get- what- you- want kind of thing"

She thought about it "Not bad S not bad' both girl's laughed little do they know Inuyasha had heard the whole thing 'Kikyo playing a guitar no way!" he looked at her and was staring for a awhile Sango was about to say something when she saw him staring at her friend "Oh Kikyo he's looking at you"

"Who?'

"Inuyasha"

"Sango I'm over that joke he's to busy to even look" she turned in his direction and she was right he looked directly at her their eyes met Kikyo felt herself melt sango saw this "Yeah what were you saying?"

Kikyo had snapped out her thought when she said that "uh..." she blushed and put her head down drawing in her breath easily "Nothing" she said quietly

Kagome had said something to him but he wasn't paying attention "Inuyasha" she said but when he didn't answer she looked at him trying to see why he wasn't answering her she turned an saw who he was staring at Kikyo Hinata! Jealousy over came her 'how dare Inuyasha not listen to me, because he's staring at her!' He looked away and focused his attention on kagome "Huh?"

"Nothing" she said walking out the classroom 'Oh she's going to pay!' she thought stirring up her plan.


	2. Gig

Kagome stirs up her plan clearly pissed its time for Sango and Kikyo and Kagura's band gig thing they get there "Wow" Kaede says Kikyo smiled "Give it up for Jusme" the announcer said Kikyo turned to her little sister "Stay right here do not go anywhere" Kadea nodded a yes as she went off on stage.

They had played each of them had butterflies in their stomach, but they rocked the house, because when they were done everyone was cheering and clapping "Give it up for Jusme' the announcer said and the crowd rounded up into cheers again they smiled and got of stage but Kikyo's smile soon turned into worry

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Kaede?" she looked around 'oh no' she thought she rushed looking for her "Kaede, Kaede!" she yelled this couldn't be happening her mom would kill her for this and she would kill herself as well.

"Is this runt yours?" a voice asked she looked up and saw Inuyasha with Kaede on his back tucking on his ear's "Ooh so cute" she was flipping them up, down, side ways, and all around. He had an annoyed look on his face

"Kadea!" Kikyo said as she took her away from him "I told you to stay right there you had me worried" the little girl looked down

"I'm sorry sister but I saw his ears and they look so cute I couldn't resist" she said smiling "And they are soft and fluffy" she added Kikyo silently laughed as her sister ran off towards Kagura and Sango. She turned to Inuyasha

"I'm sorry about that"

"No problem she isn't the first person who has fallen in love with my ears"

"Oh and thanks my mom would have killed me if I had lost her" he knew what she meant

"Don't sweat it I have a little brother and sister my parent are pretty protective of them and if anything happens to them they would cut my head off".

"I didn't know you were in a band"

"Yeah it's pretty much for fun"

"You guys did a great job and you were good with the guitar much like a pro" she blushed he had given her a compliment and he was actually talking to her.

"Thanks" Kagura had called out to help them with the equipment Inuyasha walked over taking her drum set he helped them with the packing Sango smiled and winked at Kikyo

"Thanks Inuyasha for the help"

"Your welcome" they stood there staring at each other

"Well see ya" she said getting into the car and driving off he stood there

"Yeah see ya" he murmured.

(At school)

Kikyo and Sango were talking "So what was that about last night?"

She looked at her confused 'What are you talking about?"

"You know you and Inuyasha" she said in her oolala tone Kikyo blushed

"Nothing he just said we did a good job and I thanked him for helping"

"Are he sure he said we and not "U"

"We" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo she was talking to Sango and scribbling something at the same time she had her hair in a pony tail (the one she always has) she looked beautiful

"Did anything else happen"

"Nope"

"Well maybe you guys are thinking otherwise, because he's looking at you"

Kikyo had turned in his direction he smiled at her as their eyes met she smiled back then turned away.

He walked over towards them "He's coming" Kikyo nearly laughed Sango really thought she could still get her after all that time, but when he sat right across from her she was shocked

"Hey" he said as though nothing was unusual about him sitting here

"Um...Hi"

"I'm going to get some um chips you guys want anything?" they shook their heads no

'why is he sitting here?' she thought they started a conversation talking and laughing just then Kagome walked in the lunchroom and spotted Kikyo and Inuyasha her eyes narrowed.

Well stay tune until the next chapter and please R&R! Thanks!


	3. Ruined

Inuyasha and Kikyo are laughing and talking Kagome walks in the lunchroom and sees them "Oh my gosh!" she said not loud her friend Ayame walks up to her

"Hey Kagome what's up?'

"Ugh! Just what is he doing sitting with her?" Ayame was lost then she followed Kagome's eyes 'uh oh' she thought

"Look Kag I'm sure it's nothing"

"I doubt that" she said then walked to the line to get her food Ayame was right next to her and saw the look on her face it meant she was about to do something.

"Kagome... don't do what I think your about to do"

"Oh yeah"

Sango was in line getting her chips Miroku and Bankotsu looked at her

"I wonder what it would be like..."

"Miroku don't do it" Bankotsu said warning him

"Come on Bankotsu you know you want too as well"

"Well..."

"When I say 3 we'll do it"

"Okay"

"1...2...3..." they both ran and groped Sango she turned red punched Miroku and kicked both of them in the jewels

"Ugh don't you ever put your filthy hands on me again" she said kicking them then stomped off

"I can't feel myself" Miroku said

"I don't think I will be able to have off springs" Bankotsu said Sango walked over to Kikyo and Inuyasha her face was red

"Hey Sango what's wrong?"

"Those two perverts grabbed me" she said pointing to Bankotsu and Miroku they were both on the floor Inuyasha laughed

"They never learn" he said laughing.

"Well looks like they will now" she said sitting down and eating her chips

(Kagome & Ayame)

Kagome was looking at Kikyo. Ayame knew what she was planning

"Oh Kagome don't do it"

"No one puts the move on my Inuyasha no one" she walked over to them and while passing Kikyo she opened her soda and it splashed all over on Kikyo

"Ahh!" Kikyo said as she felt something really cold soak her

"Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't know it was shaken up oops.. My bad" she said faking her apology, but Sango and Kikyo knew that was no accident Kagome smirked as Kikyo looked at her she was smiling. Sango was ready to attack her Kikyo looked down at her sweater this was the last one her grandmother had given her when she was only 2, because she died on her three year old birthday so since she never got to know her she kept that as a reminder of her and now that its destroyed she wouldn't be able to.

Kikyo felt the tears pick at the back of her eyelashes she got up and ran to the bathroom Sango went after her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome "It was an accident" she said he felt bad for Kikyo and he would of ran after her, but Kagome had sat in his lap "So how are you?" she said he picked her up off his lap and raced off after Kikyo.

"Ugh! This is getting annoying" she said.

(Sango&Kikyo)

"Are you okay Kiki?"

"My grandmother's sweater" she said looking down at it

"Kikyo.. .' Sango knew that it meant a lot to her and she wanted to tear Kagome to pieces

"Why? I didn't do anything to her so why?" Kikyo asked softly

"I don't know, but whatever it is its war" Sango said balling up her fist.

Well this is it heres your third chapter poor Kikyo huh? Well in later Chapters things are going to happen and big announcements well hope you like it Review please!.


	4. Sorry

Sango was so pissed "It's alright Sango"

"Kikyo..." she said giving her that look  
"I don't want you getting in trouble over me alright" Sango sighed

"Alright well we have gym next you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec" she left off to gym Kikyo stayed in the bathroom a little bit longer she looked at herself in the mirror and straightened herself out "Come Kiki your stronger then this Kagome's nothing" As she walked out she saw Inuyasha

"Hey about what Kagome did I'm really sorry"

"It's okay" they stared at each other for a while

"Come with me" before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and ran towards his locker he opened it up Kikyo looked at him confused.

He took off his shirt and gave it to her "Here" he said as thought it was normal she blushed as she saw his kind jester, but blushed even more when she saw him shirtless 'Gosh his body is hot' she thought as he put on another shirt.

"Inuyasha I really don't think..."

"Come on you can't wear that sweater it's messed up so you can where my shirt I'll even wait for you while you put it on"

"Thanks" he smiled "Welcome" she rushed to the bathroom to put it on and came out stuffing her sweater in his locker it was very baggy on her he laughed  
"You know if I didn't know any better I would think you were pregnant" she punched him in his arm, but he was right it was very baggy on her she took her rubber band and tied it to her back.

"Now how does it look?"

"A lot better now let's get to class" they got to Gym Kikyo sat right next to Sango

"I didn't know you had another shirt"

"Oh no Inuyasha let me borrow his" Sango looked at her and she felt uncomfortable

"Sooo... Inuyasha is really taking a liking to you I guess" she said smiling

"No Sango it's not what you're thinking he's just being nice he felt sorry for me and gave me his shirt nothing more"

"I bet he wants to give you more then that" she said laughing Kikyo joined her telling her that she has a nasty mind.

(Inuyasha& Friends)

"Inuyasha I see you and Kikyo are getting together"

"Oh hush Miroku we are just friends"

"Since when do you let friends that are girls wear your shirt?"

"Since you haven't stopped grouping girls" he retorted back.

"Man Kagome is going to freak if she see Kikyo with your shirt on" Bankotsu said

"Feh! Whatever"

"Hey you never know it might not be so bad maybe they will get into a cat fight and take it off" Miroku said smiling at the same time drooling. Both Bankotsu and Inuyasha hit him upside the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter for once"

"I can't help it the gutter is so tempting" he said still drooling Bankotsu and Inuyasha sighed Miroku was beyond help.

Just then Kagome walked in and spotted Kikyo with Inuyasha's shirt on she clenched her first then...

Well what will happen? I don't know myself, but you're just going to have to wait and see review please and thank you!


	5. Warning!

Kagome walked in and spotted Kikyo with Inuyasha's shirt on her "Okay now its getting too much" Mia walked up to her she already knew what Kagome was thinking

"Is that his girlfriend or what?"

"No she isn't"

"Then why is she wearing his shirt?"

"I don't know, but I promise you she won't be any longer" she sat next to her friend and talked the teacher dismissed everyone and they did what they wanted to do. Kikyo played basketball with Sango and Rin, and Kagura. Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were all just talking and watching them.

Kikyo shot a 3 pointer "Ooo" Sango said hi fifing her

"Who's your girl?" Kikyo joked after playing for a couple of minutes they each were exhausted

"I'm going to go to my locker alright" Rin said

"Okay" they sat by Inuyasha and them "Kikyo your jump shot needs some work" Bankotsu said

"Oh shove it" she said flipping her tongue out at him Inuyasha and her talked and they were very close to each other he whispered something into her ear, and Kikyo blushed.

Kagome watched "Okay I have so had enough of this of she think she can just take him she's got another thing coming"

Mia grabbed her arm "Kagome calm down don't start something like that right now"

"Why not?"

"Well there are other ways to get at her, but let's just say it's a lot more hmm I don't know BIG and a lot more embarrassing"

"Okay I'm listening" Kagome didn't know where Mia was going with this, but was sure she would later find out.

"Hey lets have a little get together tonight" Bankotsu said Kikyo looked at him

"Where?"

"At our house"

"Mom will kill you she's not working double tonight"

"Well she's going to aunt Chi-Chi's house and won't be back until evening time"

"Well what do you suggest?" Miroku said

"Well we could watch movies and order pizza"

"Sounds good to me" everyone said

Kagome and her friends were playing volleyball Kagome hit the ball all the way over to Kikyo making it hit her in the head. "Sorry I really should watch my aim"

"Oh then let me help you" Kikyo said hitting the ball back over to her hitting her right in the face "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she said smiling, but sounding sincere at the same time.

"Ugh!" Kagome growled

Sango laughed and slapped hands with Kikyo who was smiling

"Just perfect" Sango said Inuyasha looked at them then settled his eyes on Kikyo when she turned her eyes met his they stared at each other for a while Kikyo looked away

Kagome and Mia had went to the locker room and stayed for a while then left.

"Man she's been gone for a while" Kikyo and Sango went to go check on her, but what they saw left them speechless.

Her lip was busted and she was bleeding "Rin!" Sango yelled

"Oh my gosh" Kikyo rested her head on her lap

"Who did this to you" Rin felt in tense pain running all through her body

"Ka... Kagome s...she sa...said that" she coughed "This i...is a warning for you to leave Inu...Inuyasha alone."

Sango and Kikyo looked at each other their eyes reflecting the fear both of them felt

"Just how serious is Kagome about this?" Sango asked

"Real serious" Kikyo said staring at her friend that lay with a busted lip

"Sango go get the teacher" Sango left Kikyo tried to wipe her lip with the sleeve of her shirt "Don't worry Rin I promise you she'll pay just hang on please"

Wow man Kagome just isn't playing is she? I didn't plan on writing this, but my mind and fingers have their own ideas on what's going to happen well hope you enjoy review please. Let me know what you think and thank you!


	6. It's all your fault!

Kikyo tried to wipe her lip with the sleeve of her shirt "Don't worry Rin I promise you she'll pay just hang on please" the teacher came "Oh my gosh Rin" they took her to the nurse she was out cold.

"How is she?" Sango asked the nurse

"She's okay just a little out of it" Sango and Kikyo were worried as hell Kagura was pissed.

"Can I talk to you guys alone" Kagura said pulling them aside

"Okay just what the hell is this?" Kikyo and Sango both explained to her what had happened.

"Are you serious?" they nodded

"Okay this is it I'm going to wring those Bitches necks if I get my hands on them!" she damn near screamed that.

"Shouldn't you guys get to class?"

"Yes, but Rin" Kagura started

"I'll watch her" Sesshomaru said "Thanks" they all headed to class Kikyo had tears in her eyes 'How the hell could I let this happen God if you let Rin be okay I promise you I will never ask you for anything else' she thought hoping God could hear her.

(Sesshomaru & Rin)

Sesshomaru wasn't holding up so good either he acted as though it didn't matter, but it did he grabbed Rin's hand squeezing it lightly "Rin" was all he was able to say it was a while that he was there he had fallen asleep is head resting on hers.

Rin's eyes fluttered open "Sesshomaru?" his eyes perked up he looked at her "Hey sleepy head" he said trying his hardest to smile, but it wasn't easy.

"Hey to you too" she said

"How's Kikyo and Sango and the rest?" she asked he looked at her that's Rin thinking of everyone else besides herself. She tried to sit up, but winced in pain "Ugh" she said he helped her letting her rest against his chest "They are fine don't worry about them".

Kikyo and Sango were in class a note landed by her foot she looked down then around, but everyone's head was faced to the teacher she picked it up and read it:

How's Rin? Is she holding up well? I hope I didn't kill her then I won't be able to keep using her as an example for you. This is the last time I'm going to say this leave Inuyasha alone.

Kikyo crumbled up the paper Kagome looked at her as Kikyo looked back at her she smiled and muttered a few words to her.

"Last chance" Kikyo balled up her fist her nails digging tightly into the palm of her hand.

(After School)

Kagura, Sango, and Kikyo had dropped Rin home helping her settle down "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but Kagome and them sure put a good whooping on me" she chuckled, but none of them found it funny at all. They stayed a while with her Kagura left early, but Sango and Kikyo stayed.

When she fell asleep they walked out her room going down stairs Rin's little sister Fuu had heard what had happened and she was pissed at Kikyo. As they were outside she ran up to them and slapped Kikyo "It's all your fault!" she screamed

"What are you talking about?"

Fuu was shaking and crying "It's your fault she's like this Kikyo" she spat out her name as though it was a curse.

"Fuu hold on…"

"No don't tell me to hold on if you had let go of Inuyasha when Kagome told you too then my sister wouldn't be up there beaten and in pain" Kikyo tried to explain to her, but Fuu would just cut her off not trying to hear a word of what she had to say

"I wish it had been you I wish she never met you, because if you were a true friend you would of helped her you would of never let this happen!" she ran off into the house slamming the door. Sango looked at Kikyo who had a hurt look on her face

"Kikyo..." she started

"No she's right it is my fault"

"No its not"

"Yes it is! Sango look! Kagome already messed up my grandmother's sweater in a way to say leave Inuyasha alone, but did I no and for that Rin got punished for something that wasn't her fault"

"Kikyo just look at it this way"

"There's no way to look at this Sango I know what I have to do for Rin and for myself I have to leave Inuyasha alone" her eyes were watered

"Kikyo we can stop her without you having to do that!"

"Either it's that Sango or I kill her" she was dead serious she had hurt not only her, but her friend that was enough and as much as she could take.

Sango started to say something, but Kikyo stopped her

"I need to get home see ya Sango" she walked off Sango wanted to stop her, but knew it was useless Sango looked up to the clouded sky "Kami please let there be another way"

Man Kikyo's having it hard, but what else is going to happen? Heck how do I know, but if you have any questions you can ask them and I will try my hardest to answer them. Should Kikyo leave Inuyasha alone or should she fight back the decision is up you guys. Please Review and thank you.


	7. Not Done

"I need to get home see ya Sango" she walked off Sango wanted to stop her, but knew it was useless Sango looked up to the clouded sky "Kami please let there be another way" Kikyo had made it home Bankotsu was knocked out on the couch she picked up a cover and laid it on him going to her room.

She changed her clothes turning on the radio

akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o

terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo

kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa

hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?

motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte

ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo

honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite

sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari

mawari o nakushita to shite mo

shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare

It was late she thought over everything that had happened "I have to do this" she said picking up the phone she dialed Inuyasha's number it rang 4 times then he picked up

"Hello?" came his voice tears picked at her eyes

"Hello" he said again she shook her head and hung up the phone burying her face in her pillow and crying.

(Next Day)

They were at school Kikyo had avoided Inuyasha all day and he noticed Sango knew why and Kagura put two and two together, but everyone else was clueless. Rin wasn't up to coming to school she wanted to even tried to fight Sango and Kagura when they stopped her, but eventually she gave in.

At lunch Kagome and Ayame, and Mia were all watching

"It seems like she got the message perfectly" Mia said

"Oh yeah, but I'm not done with her yet" Kagome said eyeing Kikyo both Mia and Ayame turned towards her

"Your wicked Kagome" Mia said smiling she was ready for whatever Kagome was stirring up Ayame was shocked and didn't like what was going on

"But Kagome she left Inuyasha alone just like you told her too what's there left to do?"

Kagome turned towards Ayame "You don't understand Ayame, but I wouldn't expect you too I don't just want her away from Inuyasha I want to ruin her life" she smiled and smirked Ayame stared at her not liking the look in her eyes "How?"

"First start off with friends and work my way up to her family" Kagome turned and left Mia following her

'I don't like the sound of that' Ayame thought.

(After school)

The bell had rung signaling the end of school "Hey Kikyo you ready?" Sango asked she was next to Kagura and Miroku

"You go ahead I have something to do" she went back into the building Miroku went after her Kikyo went to go get the homework for Rin since she wasn't able to make to school.

She had gotten it and was at locker when Miroku called her

"Kikyo!" she turned

"Oh Miroku hi" he had caught up to her

"I need to ask you something" they walked

"What?"

"What's going on?" she stopped to look at him

"What do you mean?"

"Kikyo don't play dumb I'm the last person you can fool" he looked back at her she told him what had happed all about Kagome and why Rin had gotten jumped and all the rest.

His eyes widened "I'm sorry" he said Kikyo had tears in her eyes

"It's all my fault" she said with her head down he pulled her into his arms stroking her back as her face was buried in his chest her tears soaking his shirt.

She kept repeating "It's all my fault"

"No it's not Kikyo" he would say, but it seemed to have fallen upon deaf ears.

They stayed like that for a while, but little did they know they had an audience

Kagome was recording the little scene between them "Oh how sweet I wonder how Sango would feel if she saw this" she smiled wickedly "But before that I need to make a little call" she called someone "Hello I will need a little favor"

"What kind of favor?"

"Oh nothing big just something that could easily destroy someone's friendship"

I bet you're wondering just what Kagome has in store for Kikyo and what Sango has to do with it. Well I will try to give you a surprise one that you would have never seen coming (I think) well hope you enjoy and Review please. Thank you!


	8. Double Crossed

Kagome was recording the little scene between them "Oh how sweet I wonder how Sango would feel if she saw this" she smiled wickedly

"But before that I need to make a little call" she called someone

"Hello I need a little favor"

"What kind of favor"

"Oh nothing big just something that could easily destroy someone's friendship"

Kagome and the person discussed the situation and it was done Miroku had walked Kikyo home

"Thanks Miroku" she smiled he smiled back

"No problem and Kikyo don't worry alright nothing else can possibly go bad" he left

"I hope so" she said to herself as she entered her home

(At School)

The next day when her and Miroku walked into school everyone was looking at them and whispering

"What's going on" he asked then they looked at the TV

"Oh my gosh' Kikyo said as she looked at the screen it was her and Miroku from yesterday, but it showed them kissing

"What the hell" he said as the taped kept playing over and over the kiss that never happened.

"Sango' Kikyo said and she arrived she was clearly pissed she came up to Kikyo and pushed "Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kikyo pushed her back "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb I saw the tape so now you're lusting after Miroku? What isn't it enough that you messed up Rin now you're trying it with me!" they were about to fight, but Miroku held Sango back she shrugged out of his hold pushing him away

"So what now you're sticking up for her"

"Sango its not what it seems okay just listen to.. he wasn't able as the palm of her hand connected with his face.

Kagura ran up to them "Hey!" she said grabbing Sango she shrugged out of Kagura's grasp

"I hate both of you" she said storming off Kagura looked at both of them and shook her head "Kagura I swear" Kikyo started off

"I know Kikyo" she understood already what was going on "This is out of hand now"

They all nodded their head finally the taped stop showing that scene.

(In class)

Kikyo head was down the entire time she just couldn't believe what was going on

"I left Inuyasha alone what else does she want" she quietly asked herself closing her eyes in frustration Sango didn't even speak to her acting as though she didn't exist.

"I wish this never happened" she said Kagura tapped her on her shoulder she looked up Kagura smiled Kikyo forced the smile it was nice to see one friendly face in this madness

"Meet me at the computer room during lunch okay" she nodded, but wondered why

After the bell rung she followed Kagura to the computer room there she saw Miroku and Trunks.

"Okay what's up?"

"Well I asked Trunks to look at that tape that was shown and he came across something"

"Okay what is it?" he showed them both just what happened

"Well as you can see its easy to manipulate a simple tape cause things that didn't happen to appear they use them in movies' he clicked on an animated version of the tape

"So if you and Miroku only talked it would show on the original version, but with a little tricks" he clicked a button and it showed them kissing

"This is possible' they all looked at what he had just seen

"Man talk about technology"

"Yeah, but how can we show this to Sango I don't know"

(After School)

Ayame had felt bad about everything that was going on she just had to tell Kikyo what Kagome was planning her guilt was just killing her to no point on end

"I have to do this"

She made her way to Kikyo's house knocking on the door

"Hold on" Kikyo said then opened the door surprised to see Ayame of all people there and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ayame quickly spoke "Look I know you have every reason to hate me now, but please just listen to me"

"Okay you have 5 minutes"

"I didn't have anything to do with Rin's beat up I swear and since my guilt is getting the best of me I wanted to tell you that Kagome isn't going to leave you alone any time soon she doesn't care about the Inuyasha thing anymore she after something more important"

Kikyo looked at her she knew Ayame was telling the truth and knew that her guilt must have been killing her for her to come here and tell all this, but what was it that Kagome wanted.

"Okay what is it?"

Ayame paused for a second "It's your life" Kikyo eyes widened scared and shocked

"Thank you Ayame for coming here and telling me this"

"Your welcome, but I hope you can forgive" Kikyo smiled

"I already have" she closed her door

Little did Ayame know Kagome was watching her

"That little snitch" Mia said

"Oh so she's crossing me is that it?"

"Yeah looks like it"

"Well I have a way to deal with double crossers" she started the car following her Ayame was walking it was raining she had to admit she felt a lot better that she got that off her chest.

'What about Kagome?' her mind thought

"I'm being silly she won't know" she said to herself just then she heard a car engine behind her reeve up she looked and it was Kagome and Mia and Kagome had a dangerous look on her face.

Ayame ran as Kagome chased her with the car "You think you can double cross me and get away with it? You stupid pest" she drove faster and faster.

Then…

I bet you didn't expect all of that huh? Well like I said my mind and fingers have their own ideas on what's to come and happen well I hope you enjoyed and please review thank you. Also what do you think about this? I just want to know well peace.


	9. Running

"I'm being silly she won't know" she said to herself just then she heard a car engine behind her reeve up she looked and it was Kagome and Mia and Kagome had a dangerous look on her face.

Ayame ran as Kagome chased her with the car "You think you can double cross me and get away with it? You stupid pest" she drove faster and faster.

Then Ayame's pants got caught on a wire she tried to get it off, but couldn't

She tugged furiously "Come on come on" she said panic over taking her Kagome's car was coming into view faster and faster.

Kikyo had heard a car moving when she looked out her window she noticed Kagome and Mia she put the curtains back then a thought hit her

"Ayame' she quickly put in her shoes and rushed out "I gotta get there before she gets hurt or worse die" Kagome saw Ayame in the clearing and drove faster Kikyo was in view

"Ayame!" Kikyo yelled she was close "I gotta get there" she ran faster just as she neared her Kagome pushed on the gas and Ayame tugging hard to get unattached from the wire(Think of this in slow motion it seems a lot better).

Soon Ayame was on the ground

"Ayame!' Kikyo shouted running even faster

Kagome looked down at Ayame

"Serves you right" she said then spitted on her and drove off

"Wow Kagome" Mia said a little terrified and surprised. Kikyo had reached Ayame

"No, no, no, no, no" the girl was on the ground couching up blood

"K…kikyo I...I'm sorry for the things I did" she struggled to get out she placed her head on her lap

"Shush Ayame its okay I don't hold it against you I never did, but I need you to hold on for me alright I will get you help and you will be alright okay" tears were down Ayame's face as she struggled to put on a smile.

'I have to get her off of here' she took off her coat and placed it under the girls head ripping some of her pants to help stop the blood flow. She took out her cell and called 911 they soon came and rushed her to the hospital she went along.

While at the hospital the doctors wouldn't tell her anything she was in the waiting room crying and panicking she called Inuyasha. Later on he arrived

"I know I shouldn't have called you, but I didn't know who else to call" she said looking at him his heart broke at her tear stained face

"It's alright Kikyo so how is she?"

"I don't know no ones telling me anything what if she slips into a coma Inuyasha what if.." she let the rest trail off she didn't even want to think of that he pulled her to him holding her in his arms as her face rested on his chest. He stroked her hair

"That's not going to happen alright things will be fine"

"Hey Kikyo, Inuyasha!" they head they looked down and saw Miroku, Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Rin.

"How is she?"

"I don't have any clue" she looked at Rin surprised to see her there then turned towards Sesshomaru giving him an icy glare

"I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen" he said in his defense

"Well I'm fine so no need to worry" she said looking at both of them

Just then the doctor came out he walked up to them

"So how is she?" Kikyo asked he looked at her

"Are you a family member?"

"No"

"Then I cannot give you the information you want"

"Look okay we have all been through hell and we would like to know how she is so can you tell us?" Kagura said getting a little irritated with this damn doctor

"No" he said simply

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha grabbed the doctor by the shirt their eyes glowing red

"We would like to know how she's doing now you can tell us voluntarily or involuntarily" Inuyasha said

"While we cut you up to pieces" Sesshmaru added his nails glowing green the doctor swallowed he was scared for his life "Okay just please let me down' he said in a squeaky tiny voice they both let go.

He straightened himself up clearing out his throat collecting himself

"Well I'm sorry to say that we have done everything we can, but Ayame……

Well at first I wanted to let you know what he was going to say, but then changed my mind review please and thank you. Also what do you think the doctors going to say? Is Ayame dead? Oh man this is going to get a lot more interesting well Peace out


	10. Ayame Condition

Well Cold Kikyo since you guessed it right this chapter is for you:  
Kagome: How come I am acting like a possessive and obsessed girl over Inuyasha and mighty jealous of Kikyo

Me: because you are now stop bothering me before I kill you

Kagome: You wouldn't

Goes and chases Kagome with arrows

We will be back after these messages, but while your waiting here's your next chapter:

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha grabbed the doctor by the shirt their eyes glowing red

"We would like to know how she's doing now you can tell us voluntarily or involuntarily" Inuyasha said

"While we cut you up to pieces" Sesshomaru added his nails glowing green the doctor swallowed he was scared for his life "Okay just please let me down' he said in a squeaky tiny voice they both let go.

He straightened himself up clearing out his throat collecting himself

"Well I'm sorry to say that we have done everything we can, but Ayame has slipped into a coma everyone gasped Kikyo had heard enough and before anyone knew it she fainted

"Kikyo!" everyone said as Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground it was a while before she woke up, but when she did she was at Rin's house "Where am I?" she asked her voice a little dry Kagura helped her sit up and drink water

"What happened?"

"You fainted"

"What about Ayame how is she?"

"Kikyo she's in a coma" Inuyasha said she felt her heart skip a whole beat at that news

'Ayame I'm sorry' she thought it was getting late and Inuyasha offered to take her home.

Soon they arrived at her house "Thanks for taking me" she said as he turned off the engine

"Kikyo just what is going on?" she turned towards him he had a confused look on his and also a determined one she sighed could she really tell him that someone who was his friend was a crazy person.

She didn't look at him "Something's are better left unsaid Inuyasha" that was her response and as she turned to get out his car he grabbed her hand turning her to face him he then buried his face into her neck.

She stood frozen to the spot

"Inuyasha?" she said a little uncertain then she saw his shoulder's shake he was crying

"I don't want to believe that Kagome is capable of all of this I don't want to believe that she's cold hearted enough to do something like that to Ayame". He sniffed his heart breaking as well as Kikyo's.

"I just don't want to believe any of it" Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha trying her hardest to comfort him this had to be hard on him, because she felt the same way when Sango turned on her.

She didn't want to believe that she had turned on her for some reason denial was always more easier more comfortable, but after a while it's time to face the facts.

"Inuyasha look at me" she said softly lifting his face to hers his golden eyes as watery as the ocean

"I'm sorry okay, but..."

"I know" he said cutting her off she turned to move so he could lay his head on her head

"Don't just please hold me" they stayed like that Inuyasha's arms around Kikyo and her arms around him

(At School)

Kikyo and the rest were in P.E when Kikyo was walking to the locker room Kagome, and Mia and the rest of friends were chatting. Kikyo couldn't even bring herself to look at Kagome she was so disgusted.

Kagome noticed her walking past and in a cheerful yet dangerous tone she said

"How is Ayame by the way Kikyo?" Kikyo already knew what that implied Kikyo turned around ran up to Kagome and slapped her then………

Well as you can see I didn't really think up this chapter I had other things on my curious mind well here is your chapter and after this story I'm not sure if I will continue writing. But reviews please and thank you.


	11. I won't leave you

This is chapter is to all my reviewers' thanks a lot for your reviews:

Kikyo and the rest were in P.E when Kikyo was walking to the locker room Kagome, and Mia and the rest of friends were chatting. Kikyo couldn't even bring herself to look at Kagome she was so disgusted.

Kagome noticed her walking past and in a cheerful yet dangerous tone she said

"How is Ayame by the way Kikyo?" Kikyo already knew what that implied Kikyo turned around ran up to Kagome and slapped her then Kagome hit her back, but before she could do it again Kikyo had punched her.

Kagome fell to the ground Kikyo started to choke her

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch I swear I will!" she said while tighten her hold on her neck Kagome was swinging her arms, but it was a poor effort, because soon her eyes became heavy with sleep.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha grabbed her off of Kagome as her friends helped her up

"Let me go Inuyasha!" she struggled in his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go she was kicking and screaming for him to put her down.

Kagome put her hand to her throat "You crazy Bitch!" she spat

"Come on Kag" Mia said pulling her away, but Kagome wasn't done just yet she walked up to the struggling Kikyo and lowered her voice so only she could hear.

"Kikyo you've just did a very bad thing and as for Ayame you never know what I'm capable of I might just smother her while she's in her a coma" she smirked walking away from her

"You bastard! I better not see you any where near her you go that!" she yelled Inuyasha had dragged her out of the gym she was still struggling

"Kikyo what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? That slut is going to try and hurt Ayame and there's nothing I can do, because…"

"Damn it!" she shouted through clenched teeth punching a locker she felt drained and tied and tears were building up in her eyes she banged her forehead against the locker resting it there her hands were in a fist as the tears came down her face like a river.

Everything was running through her head like the memory Sango turned on her and Ayame's situation.

Flashback of Sango:

"What's going on" he asked then they looked at the TV

"Oh my gosh' Kikyo said as she looked at the screen it was her and Miroku from yesterday, but it showed them kissing

"What the hell" he said as the taped kept playing over and over the kiss that never happened.

"Sango' Kikyo said and she arrived she was clearly pissed she came up to Kikyo and pushed "Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kikyo pushed her back "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb I saw the tape so now you're lusting after Miroku? What isn't it enough that you messed up Rin now you're trying it with me!" they were about to fight, but Miroku held Sango back she shrugged out of his hold pushing him away

"So what now you're sticking up for her"

"Sango it's not what it seems okay just listen to… He wasn't able as the palm of her hand connected with his face.

Kagura ran up to them "Hey!" she said grabbing Sango she shrugged out of Kagura's grasp

"I hate both of you" she said storming off

Flashback of Ayame:

"Ayame' she quickly put in her shoes and rushed out "I gotta get there before she gets hurt or worse die" Kagome saw Ayame in the clearing and drove faster Kikyo was in view

"Ayame!" Kikyo yelled she was close "I gotta get there" she ran faster just as she neared her Kagome pushed on the gas and Ayame tugging hard to get unattached from the wire(Think of this in slow motion it seems a lot better).

Soon Ayame was on the ground

"Ayame!' Kikyo shouted running even faster

Kagome looked down at Ayame

"Serves you right" she said then spitted on her and drove off

"Wow Kagome" Mia said a little terrified and surprised. Kikyo had reached Ayame

"No, no, no, no, no" the girl was on the ground couching up blood

"K…Kikyo I...I'm sorry for the things I did" she struggled to get out she placed her head on her lap

"Shush Ayame its okay I don't hold it against you I never did, but I need you to hold on for me alright I will get you help and you will be alright okay" tears were down Ayame's face as she struggled to put on a smile.

'I have to get her off of here.

End

As she thought of this more tears fell "I hate this all of it" she said mostly to herself Inuyasha turned her to face him

"Kikyo don't worry alright I'm by your side" she shook her head saying no he raised her chin up to look at him, but her eyes were still down

"Kikyo look at me" she did "I won't leave your side" he smiled

"Thank you Inuyasha" she said then he kissed her at first she was shocked, but eventually she returned it.

Kagome walked out and saw them "Seems as though I'm going to have to take desperate measures now"

(At the hospital)

Kikyo had went to go see Ayame Inuyasha offered to go, but she declined Ayame was still in a coma Kikyo sat right next to her and held her hands

"Hey Amy I brought you some flowers I didn't know which one was your favorite so I got you all of them" Kikyo stared at her

"I know you can't say anything to me, but I sure hope you can hear me um today at school I beat up Kagome" she chuckled

"Trust me it was all I could hope for and more"

Kikyo was talking to Ayame and never even noticed someone was behind her

Then…..

Well hello here is your next chapter and stuff I hope you enjoyed it review please and thank you. Also what do you think is going to happen? And I know this is going to be a killer spoiler, but someone close to Kikyo is going to betray her. I bet your wondering who. Well maybe you will find out next chapter hmm well peace out!


	12. Missing!

(At the hospital)

Kikyo had went to go see Ayame Inuyasha offered to go, but she declined Ayame was still in a coma Kikyo sat right next to her and held her hands

"Hey Amy I brought you some flowers I didn't know which one was your favorite so I got you all of them" Kikyo stared at her

"I know you can't say anything to me, but I sure hope you can hear me um today at school I beat up Kagome" she chuckled

"Trust me it was all I could hope for and more"

Kikyo was talking to Ayame and never even noticed someone was behind her

Then a needle was stuck into the back of her neck and she fainted hitting the floor with a loud thump.

"Time to leave" the person said picking up Kikyo and escaping out the window

(Ay school)

Everyone was in their seats Rin whispered to Kagura

"Have you seen Kikyo today?"

"No I was just about to ask you the same thing it's weird she never misses school ever" she turned to Miroku

"Have you seen Kikyo?"

"No she was suppose to help me with some notes for Foreign language class yesterday, but she never showed" something wasn't right and Rin could feel it.

(After School)

Inuyasha was asking Rin and the rest, but no one had seen her and they all started to expect that this wasn't something normal something had went down and it wasn't something good.

"I'll go with Sesshomaru to go to the police the rest of you guys go look anywhere else, but start at her house" Rin said and they all went their separate ways.

(Nowhere)

Kikyo eyes started to flutter open slowly her eye sight was blurry

"Where am I?" she asked mostly to herself, but when she tried to sit up she found out she couldn't she was tied up. She panicked and struggled

"Ha there's no use you can't break them' she heard a chuckling voice say she looked and saw Kagome

"You!"

"Go figure" Kagome said kneeling down next to her

"So sad that it all had to come to this Kiki I really don't see what he sees in you" she traced a finger on Kikyo's face when she neared her mouth Kikyo tried to bite her.

Kagome moved her hand away slapping her hard across the face a bruise already forming.

"Now that was not nice hmm, but I can see what he fines amusing you are a feisty little thing"

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it simple I want you out of the picture period for good"

"Well you're to high and mighty to do the dirty work yourself so who going to do it?"

"I have someone in mind"

"Come in!" she yelled Kikyo looked to the door that opened only to see…

Well here it is and come on you don't think I was going to reveal the person that soon did you? But who do you guys think it will be? I want to know well I hope you enjoyed and review please and thank you!


	13. Switching

"Now that was not nice hmm, but I can see what he fines amusing you are a feisty little thing"

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it simple I want you out of the picture period for good"

"Well you're to high and mighty to do the dirty work yourself so who going to do it?"

"I have someone in mind"

"Come in!" she yelled Kikyo looked to the door that opened only to see her brother walking towards Kagome with a wicked smile.

"Bankotsu no!" she said softly tears threatening her eyes

"Hello sister" he said in a menacing voice all the while smiling

"Bankotsu why!" she demanded he stooped next to her where Kagome was earlier

"Why? You ask how about always being the favorite it didn't matter what I did you always was in the spot light. Everything you did was good and everything I did was bad it wasn't bad enough you were Mom's favorite you were dads as well"

"Bankotsu its n…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and she shrank a little "I always have been in your spot light, but not anymore Kikyo not anymore" she couldn't believe this her own brother the one she's looked up too all her life was now going to kill her it was too much to bear.

Kagome went to him "I'm sure Kikyo's friends will come look for her so you need to leave now"

"Okay" Kikyo looked at both of them

"That's your plan to act like me that's crazy you could never even be like me that's just not possible"

"Yes I can" "Oh Inuyasha I hate all of this' she said mimicking Kikyo's voice perfectly Kikyo's eyes widened in pure shock

"You will never get away with this" Kagome smirked

"That's what you think sweetheart" she turned to leave, but turned back and looked at Bankotsu "Get rid of her fast and quick" with that said she left.

Bankotsu turned his attention back to Kikyo she only stared in panic

(Her Friends)

Kagura had gone to get Sango it was hard to persuade her, but eventually she did they all went to her house and knocked on the door Inuyasha had gone through the back window.

Bankotsu had gotten the biggest knife on the wall Kikyo had loosen the ropes on her hands

"Bankotsu listen to me okay" she started crawling away as he neared her he pulled the rope around her legs and pulled her back to him

"Banktosu please" she said he raised his hand with the knife.

Then….

Well here it is your next chapter what is going on? I have no idea but hope you enjoyed and review please thank you!


	14. I am Kikyo

Kagura had gone to get Sango it was hard to persuade her, but eventually she did they all went to her house and knocked on the door Inuyasha had gone through the back window.

Bankotsu had gotten the biggest knife on the wall Kikyo had loosen the ropes on her hands

"Bankotsu listen to me okay" she started crawling away as he neared her he pulled the rope around her legs and pulled her back to him

"Banktosu please" she said he raised his hand with the knife.

Then Kikyo closed her eyes real tight

'This is it' she thought, but was confused when he didn't kill her all he did was cut the rope that was holding her.

"Bankotsu?" she opened her eyes looking at him confused he smiled at her

"Come on sis you didn't think I would really kill you, but I'm with the police they've been on Kagome's tail for a while, but hasn't had anything to charge her with, but now they can" she sighed in relief

"Bankotsu"

"Yeah"

"Never do that ever again!" he smiled

"You got it now let's get you out of here" he untied her and helped her up they got into the car and headed towards home.

When Inuyasha went through the window he sensed something was up there was no Kikyo, but another sent. Kagome came in through the back way and heard the knocking on the door. She went to open it

"Kikyo!"

"Um hey guys what's up?"

"What's up is that you didn't come to school today"

"I over slept sorry" Inuyasha heard the conversation, but still something was up then it finally hit him "That's Kagome's scent then where's Kikyo?" he panicked a little he went down stairs Kagome was letting them in she turned to face him.

"Inuyasha just what are you doing here?" he looked at her closely

"I came to check up on you I was worried about you since you didn't come to school"

She smiled "Well I'm fine now" he placed his hands at the small of her back he whispered in her ear

"Could I talk to you alone?" she didn't understand why, but grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Yeah so what do you want to talk about" she giggled a little in a flirtatious way he grabbed her neck and pushed her up against the sink.

"I never knew you were so rough" she said smiling while trying to get her hands unhooked from his tight grip

"Where's Kikyo?" he growled

"What are you talking about silly I am Kikyo"

She pressed her mouth to his then……………

Well I wasn't really thinking on this chapter, but whatever anyway I hope you enjoy review please and thank you!


	15. Unsure

I'm sorry for this, but I'm really starting to have second thoughts on this story and I wanted to know if you guys think I should continue it.

I don't know where or how to really play this story out, but of you think I should continue please let me know.


	16. Taking a Risk

I want to say thank you to all those who encourage me to continue this story when I had second thoughts and this chapter is dedicated to all of you and once again Thank you!

She smiled "Well I'm fine now" he placed his hands at the small of her back he whispered in her ear

"Could I talk to you alone?" she didn't understand why, but grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Yeah so what do you want to talk about" she giggled a little in a flirtatious way he grabbed her neck and pushed her up against the sink.

"I never knew you were so rough" she said smiling while trying to get her hands unhooked from his tight grip

"Where's Kikyo?" he growled

"What are you talking about silly I am Kikyo"

She pressed her mouth to his then stabbed him in his side Inuyasha's hold on her quickly slipped as he staggered back falling to his knees she hovered over him blood spilling on the floor.

She took the knife out of his side and he growled she looked down at him

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but if I can't have you then no one can it's as simple as that" she walked over him

"Damn" he cursed as he felt darkness cover him Kagome went to the living room when they saw the knife they all froze and when they saw the blood on it they all scrambled to the corner.

"Kikyo what are you doing?"

Kagome chuckled not even Kikyo's friends could tell the difference how dull they were

"I'm not Kikyo you dumb-ass" they each stared dumb founded then Sango realized what she was saying

"Kagome"

She smiled "Bingo" Miroku looked around and didn't see Inuyasha and then looked at the blood on the knife.

"Where's Inuyasha? What have you done to him?" he demanded

"Nothing he's just down on the floor in the kitchen with a stab to his side"

Everyone gasped "Where's Kikyo what have you done to her?" Sango yelled

"Oh so now your worried about her hmm" Kagome put a finger to her mouth as though she was in thought

"You weren't so worried about her when you seen that tape of her and Miroku kissing were you although it never did happen its funny what you can do with little bit of technology isn't it? And it's also funny how easy it was to break you guys so called bond just by using a guy"

Sango gasped and was walking towards Kagome, but Miroku held her fast.

(Bankotsu and Kikyo reach the house with the police)

"Kagome come out now!" she looked through the window and saw the police, but what got her more was when she saw Kikyo and Bankotsu.

'The lying snake he was with the police the whole time well it's too bad since he didn't kill Kikyo I will just kill Inuyasha' she thought closing the blinds.

It was a long time by this time Kagome has already tied the rest up Bankotsu walked up to his boss with Kikyo right behind him

"Any change?"

"No" Kikyo got tired of this

"Send one of your men in there" his boss looked at her like she was crazy

"Sorry, but I don't take order's from little girl's"

Kikyo growled as he said that turned his back to her walking away an hour later they sent a man in, but he didn't come back out.

"Kagome grabbed the man's walkie talkie "Look here I have one of your men that I have just killed if you don't want anymore of them killed then I suggest that you don't do it again"

The boss stared in horror Kikyo couldn't believe Kagome was this crazy and mental and worst of all her friends were in there.

"Damn it" Kikyo stared at the old man raging like fire he almost looked like a damn dragon. She couldn't take it anymore this waiting and crap was driving her crazy.

She went by her brother "Hey Bankotsu"

He didn't look at her "Hmm"

"Tell your boss to let me go in there"

He looked at her like she had grown another head

"Hell no are you asking for a death wish Kiki"

"Well. ... No, but she could hurt them"

"And you are the person she wants dead most"

"Will you ask or not?'

"Fuck no"

"Fine then I'll ask myself" she made her way to his boss as he chased after her trying to pull her back and tell her it's a crazy idea.

She tapped the old man on his shoulder he turned around clearly pissed at seeing her again

"Excuse me Mr. Naraku, but I was wondering if you could send me in"

He turned the other way "No I will not have some little kid dieing on my watch"

"Hey I'm not a little kid and second of all my friend are in there and I will be damned if they die, because of you guys slow ass attempts to stop her" Kikyo challenged she didn't give a damn of whoever this old scary looking guy was and she could see her brother making crying faces, because he was sure he could lose his job for her stupid ness.

"Fine" she smiled

"Yes, thank you" Bankotsu looked at his boss shaking his head in a no and went to Kikyo

"Boss why would you let her go?" asked an officer

"If the little girl wants to die that's her problem not mines"

Bankotsu held his sister close and squeezed her

"Come back to me alive you got that" he said as he handed her some weapons

"You go it big brother" she said as she disappeared into the house in the window only to see…………..

Well here it is I know it was long, but hey so what I'm trying my best. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the other ones review please and thank you lots.


	17. Target: Kaede

"Yes, thank you" Bankotsu looked at his boss shaking his head in a no and went to Kikyo

"Boss why would you let her go?" asked an officer

"If the little girl wants to die that's her problem not mines"

Bankotsu held his sister close and squeezed her

"Come back to me alive you got that" he said as he handed her some weapons

"You go it big brother" she said as she disappeared into the house in the window only to see Inuyasha on the floor in blood.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha" she went down next to him he was unconscious and she was scared for him.

"I need to get you out of here"

(Ayame)

The doctors were busy when the nurse in Ayame's room screamed for help Ayame had gone into another stage her body was moving all over and the place and was shaking as the sweat formed on her forehead she kept murmuring words, but they didn't make sense.

"Kikyo get out of there"

"Kikyo get out of there please" The doctors couldn't understand what she meant and why she kept saying that name over and over again.

Kikyo cut off bits and pieces of his shirt to close his wounds up just then Kikyo's cell rung

"Oh shit!" she tried to turn it off, but her hands were trembling badly Kagome had heard the phone and went to the kitchen to see Kikyo trying to turn her phone off.

"Well, well, well I wondered when you would show up" she pointed her gun at Kikyo and she swallowed

"Hand over all your weapons now" Kikyo gave up all the ones that Kagome could see hiding some inside, but Kagome was far from stupid she pointed the gun at Inuyasha's head

"I said **ALL **of them Kikyo and don't play with me" Kikyo gave them all up she couldn't risk anyone's life especially Inuyasha's.

"Kagome he needs a doctor or he will die" Kagome smiled

"That's the plan" Kikyo couldn't believe her

Bankotsu got a feeling that something had went terribly wrong he could feel it as his body went cold

"Kikyo" Kagome radioed into the police

"How dumb do you think I am you sent Kikyo to stop me your as dumb as I thought and just for that someone's going to die" Bankotsu's body went even colder

"Oh no" Just then his mom came in the drive thru she didn't understand what was going on she walked right up to Naraku

"Excuse me what is going on?" Kaede had gotten out of the backseat Naraku looked at the lady she was beautiful

"And who might you be?" he asked in a bored voice

She put her hands on her hips clearly not liking this guy's attitude

"The owner of this house now I demand to know what's going on" Midiroku demanded Naraku groaned she was just as hot temper and annoying as her daughter.

Bankotsu went up to his mom to fill her in on the story

"You mean Kikyo could die?" she asked this was not what she expected to come home to find.

Bankotsu didn't answer that was the last thing he wanted to think about let alone talk about at this moment.

"Kikyo no" Kaede had heard what Bankotsu had said she couldn't let her sister die she just couldn't Kaede ran towards the house Bankotsu saw her and ran after her, but she had ran and gotten in through the area that was there for dogs to come through.

"Kaede!" his mom and he shouted

(Within the House)

Kagome had her gun pointed at Kikyo as she back her out into the living room

"Kagome come on you don't have to do this" Kikyo tried

"Shut up you don't know anything!" she yelled Kikyo kept trying, but Kagome wasn't listening to her at all.

Kaede had came in and saw Inuyasha's body she was scared like hell, but she wanted to save her sister

"I gotta save Kikyo" she kept going on she stopped at the doorway of the kitchen as she saw Kikyo and Kagome talking Kikyo was trying her hardest to calm her down and get her to listen, but Kagome was shouting telling her to shut up.

"**Kikyo!" **the voice startled both Kagome and Kikyo and Kagome pointed her gun at Kaede then shot……

Poor, poor Kaede she just wanted to save her sister.

Well does Kaede get shot? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter review please and thank you!


	18. Sorrow

Kagome had her gun pointed at Kikyo as she back her out into the living room

"Kagome come on you don't have to do this" Kikyo tried

"Shut up you don't know anything!" she yelled Kikyo kept trying, but Kagome wasn't listening to her at all.

Kaede had came in and saw Inuyasha's body she was scared like hell, but she wanted to save her sister

"I gotta save Kikyo" she kept going on she stopped at the doorway of the kitchen as she saw Kikyo and Kagome talking Kikyo was trying her hardest to calm her down and get her to listen, but Kagome was shouting telling her to shut up.

"**Kikyo!" **the voice startled both Kagome and Kikyo and Kagome pointed her gun at Kaede then shot everything went in slow motion for Kikyo as she watched the bullet pierce her little sister's chest.

"Kaede!" she screamed she ran to her little sister that had fallen to her knees she was trying to breath, but couldn't all she could feel was pain. She looked up at Kikyo and made a weak smile

"I did it I saved you" Kikyo felt anger and sorrow over take her in one swift move Kagome had staggered back she didn't mean to shoot the little girl her voice had startled her and she just…

"I didn't mean it" she said Kikyo's anger over took her and her miko power's were out of the roof everyone in the room could feel it.

Midiroku felt her daughter's power and knew something bad had happened Kikyo turned towards Kagome her fist clenched Kagome had dropped her gun on the floor Kikyo took her by the neck choking her Kagome struggled, but it was no point she couldn't breath.

Kikyo's eyes had turned from a chocolate shade to dark purple and Kagome felt shiver's just looking in her eyes.

"You shot at my sister!" Kikyo tightened her grip

"You stabbed Inuyasha!" her grip tightened again

"Then you tried to hurt my friends and have me killed!" her grip was so tight it was causing black and blue bruises on Kagome's neck and blood was drawing from it she threw her into the wall.

Kagome grabbed her neck Kikyo picked up her gun and pointed it right at her head

"I should kill you" she hissed out her finger on the trigger

"Then do it put me out my misery and just do it" Kagome retorted back not caring Kikyo wanted to push the trigger and kill her right then and there.

'I should do it I should just finish her off once and for all' she thought pressing the gun harder into Kagome's head.

'But this is not who my mom raised me to be this is not who I am this is not who Kaede want me to be' the inner voice was trying to reason with her, but it was so hard when all she wanted was revenge.

'Think about Kaede think about how she would feel' finally the inner voice won and Kikyo's eyes turned back to its normal chocolate color. Kagome was surprised as she walked away to go untie her friends.

She laughed "I knew you couldn't do it"

"Oh shut up!" Sango said knocking Kagome out with her fist Miroku tied her up while Kagura got Inuyasha with Sango's help.

Kikyo got Kaede and rushed to the hospital.

(Several hours pass)

Kikyo was watching over Kaede while Miroku and Sango were watching Inuyasha

"Hey you okay?" Kagura appeared with some tea for her to drink she accepted it

"Yeah just scared"

"Where's your mom?"

"She's with Bankotsu he's trying to calm her down" she sighed all this was not what she had thought would ever happen to her.

"She's going to be alright Kikyo" Kagura said with an encouraging smile trying to lift up her spirits

She gave her a weak smile "I hope so" she grabbed her little sister's hand

"It's all going to be alright Kaede I promise" just then a nurse came in

"Excuse me Ayame has awaken" Kikyo quickly got up ready to go check in on her, but looked back at Kaede Kagura understood

"I'll watch her you go" Kikyo quickly said a word of thanks and went to check up on her.

(Bankotsu & Midiroku)

Midiroku was crying while her son was trying to comfort her

"Mom she's going to be fine", but even as he said the words he was wondering if it was true just then someone walked into the hospital

"Midiroku?" they both turned around to look at the voice and was surprised to see who it was it was……

Well here is your next chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter I feel kind of bad I made Kaede get shot, but it was my only option, but anyway review please and thank you. Oh I would also like to know who you think they saw.


	19. Kenshin

(Bankotsu & Midiroku)

Midiroku was crying while her son was trying to comfort her

"Mom she's going to be fine", but even as he said the words he was wondering if it was true just then someone walked into the hospital

"Midiroku?" they both turned around to look at the voice and was surprised to see who it was it was their father.

"Dad"

"Kenshin" she said shocked Bankotsu couldn't believe it his dad was here, but why?

He walked over to her he was about to wrap his arms around his wife but she backed away from him a little he blinked in confusion.

"Midiroku?"

"20 years Kenshin and did you ever think to call or come back and now that our youngest daughter is in the hospital you come"

"Baby…

"Shut up! Don't you say a word" she pointed her finger at his chest poking it

"Where were you huh? All this time now look at this! Look at how everything has played out!" she backhanded him in his face her eyes already spilling over with tears she was trying to keep in check

"I wish you had died" she hissed and with that said she walked away Kenshin looked at his wife he knew she would be mad and he couldn't blame her, but she didn't understand yet there was no excuse none at all.

"Bankotsu" he sighed Bankotsu knew his mom was heart broken and vulnerable and the last thing she needed to see was his dad.

"She's in room I-15 dad" he walked away and Kenshin smiled a little it was good to know his only son could call him that despite all that has happened.

He went to the room he saw a lady with dark hair in a bun and red eyes he knocked Kagura looked up

"Um are you in the wrong room sir?"

"No that's my daughter Kaede" her eyes widened she doubted if Kikyo would be glad to see him her dad was a topic she never discussed ever.

"Oh well come in I'll be back in a little while" Kagura left to join Sango and Miroku he sat down next to his daughter and held her hands

"Hello princess" he smoothed the bangs from her eyes he squeezed it a little and touched her cheek

"I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry" he laid his head on the bed frustrated at himself and everything that had happened that kept him from his family.

"Please forgive me"

(Kikyo & Ayame)

"Hey Kikyo" Ayame said with a smile

"Hey so how did you like the flowers?"

She looked at them "There are nice"

They chatted for a little while then Ayame said what she had wanted to say to Kikyo

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For helping me that day I would have been dead had you not been there"

"You welcome and I just wish I could have done more you know"

"Kikyo I had the weirdest vision or w/e while in a coma and you were in it"

Kikyo was all ears now "What was it about?"

"Well you were towering over Inuyasha's body he was bleeding and you were trying to figure a way to help him out and then Kagome came in with a gun pointed at you"

Kikyo couldn't believe it how could she possibly see that when she wasn't there Ayame looked at her "Something wrong?"

Kikyo shook her head in a no "Nah it's alright well I'll come see you before they let you out okay?"

"Okay see ya and thank you once again" she smiled and nodded and went to Inuyasha's room

"Hey you guys any change?" they shook their heads no

"Kagura who's with Kaede?" Kagura didn't want to tell her who because she knew it wouldn't be good

"Bankotsu" she lied as Kikyo stared down at Inuyasha's body with out saying anything the three left leaving her alone with him. She pulled a seat beside him she took his fragile hand in hers and couldn't believe that the guy who was sweet to her was now so frail.

She looked at him then at the monitor then back at him

"Inuyasha come on you can fight this I mean your Inuyasha" she chuckled a bit trying to stop her voice from sounding like its breaking.

"Please" she whispered

"Inu we need you **I **need you so please come back to me, because…"

She put her mouth to his ears "Because I love you" she said softly she knew she loved Inuyasha even thought it all happened very quickly she knew she did.

This time she let her tears come freely "Please" she murmured resting her head in his chest wishing so badly he could wrap his arms around her just to let her feel safe and secure.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagura watched Kikyo and they all felt a lost inside them Sango sighed she never did say sorry to Kikyo "How do we tell Sesshomaru?" she asked them just then Rin and him emerged

"Speaking of the devil" Miroku muttered

"Where's Inuyasha?" he demanded

"Sesshomaru…..

"I said where is he!" he said in his usual low, half growl dangerous voice his nails were glowing green and Rin was afraid enough to think he might just tear this building down or even worse someone.

"Sessho-sama please…" her soft voice rang out to him and it immediately stop his rage that was boiling over she put her hand on his arm "He's in the room"

Kikyo looked up to see them she got up walking over to Sesshomaru

"You can see him" but before he moved she wrapped her arms around him tightly and he was taken back a little

"I'm sorry" she said he knew why she was saying it she thought everything was her fault when it wasn't he hugged her back

"It's not your fault" they broke the embrace and he walked in Rin wanted to follow, but he shut the door in her face.

Her mouth formed a very hurtful "O" she wanted to be with him in his time of need, but it seemed like he didn't want the company.

"Rin just give him a few minutes" Kagura put in

"Yeah well I'll wait for him so you guys can go ahead" they nodded and headed away and Rin put her knees up to her chest and rested her head on it.

A couple of hours later he came out he saw her asleep and smiled she waited for him.

"Rin" he said softly tapping her, her head popped up and she looked around before her eyes settled on him as she yearned.

"Hey Sesshomaru" he smiled sitting next to her

"Hey yourself" she straightened herself up

"How's Inuyasha?"

"I guess he's okay I really don't know" his voice was soft and his eyes were filled with emotion

"I'm sure he's going to be okay" she pressed her hand to his back to rub her hands up and down to comfort him.

She was nervous now as his eyes stared into hers

"Um Sessho" she said with an unsteady tone

"Hmmm" he saw her face become red and her voice filled with uncertainty

She pressed her mouth to his wrapping her arms around his neck

Then………..

Well I had to give them their moment as well ya know and I bet your asking when will Kikyo see her dad and she will and it will be a happy reunion or will it? Well I hope you enjoyed R&R please and thank you!


	20. Just Get out

A couple of hours later he came out he saw her asleep and smiled she waited for him.

"Rin" he said softly tapping her, her head popped up and she looked around before her eyes settled on him as she yearned.

"Hey Sesshomaru" he smiled sitting next to her

"Hey yourself" she straightened herself up

"How's Inuyasha?"

"I guess he's okay I really don't know" his voice was soft and his eyes were filled with emotion

"I'm sure he's going to be okay" she pressed her hand to his back to rub her hands up and down to comfort him.

She was nervous now as his eyes stared into hers

"Um Sessho" she said with an unsteady tone

"Hmmm" he saw her face become red and her voice filled with uncertainty

She pressed her mouth to his wrapping her arms around his neck

Then kissed him with all her pent up feelings inside she had always liked Sesshomaru, but she never thought he would ever give someone like her a chance. Sesshomaru was surprised and gasped while Rin's tongue entered in his mouth.

Then a thought hit Rin

'From all the girl's in the school why would he pick me? I mean most of them are so head over heels for him that they would stay with him in his pain only to use it as a way to get him.

Is that what I am doing!' Her eyes widened and with her face flushed she untangled herself from him

"I…I'm s…so….. Sorry" She got up and rushed or more like ran down the hall she knew she shouldn't of done that it was stupid and careless and the more she thought about it the more her eyes begun to sting.

Sesshomaru didn't understand her disappearing he had to admit it did catch him off guard , but he was enjoying it he knew he liked Rin, but wasn't sure if she liked him, but now that she finally showed she did she ran away from him like she was afraid.

"Of what?" he asked himself.

(Kikyo)

She didn't come back to her little sister's room for a while unsure of what to think or feel, but when she went to the waiting room she saw Bankotsu and her mom wasn't he suppose to be with Kaede.

Kagura didn't want Kikyo to question her about this and was about to roll until Kikyo said

"Wait right there" she walked up to Bankotsu

"I thought you were in the room with Kaede"

"No I haven't even been there"

"Then who…" she didn't even finish she raced off to the room Kagura right behind her telling her she doesn't need to worry about that, but she stopped all she was saying as soon as Kikyo stopped at the entrance of the door.

It was her dad well if he should even be called that he immediately looked up at the stilled footsteps and the noise and was surprised

"Baby girl" he said and Kikyo wanted to rip his tongue out so he couldn't speak she went over there just as he was getting up and pushed him away from her little sister.

"What are you doing here?" her tone matched that of his wife and he felt his heart sink and he inwardly flinched at her tone.

"Kaede…

"Kaede is of no concern of yours you shouldn't even be here"

"Kikyo give me a chance I'm…

"You're what trying! Huh? 13 years Kenshin 13 years and now you think you can come back in here and start all over again I don't think so we have done good without you so far. We didn't need you then and we sure as hell don't need you now so get the hell out"

Her eyes and her voice were enough to make him get beaten down to his knees (Not literally) he would of never thought that his daughter would treat him this way.

"I said get out!" when he didn't move she started pushing him out

"Just get out!"

"Out, out, out! Go back to wherever the hell you came from just get out!" then shut the door on his stunned face. Part of him wanted to hit her no matter what he was still her dad and she had no right to talk to him like that.

Kagura stared at Kikyo and couldn't believe her own eyes what she did was just wrong and she was sure it must have had hurt him.

"Kikyo I don't want to cross the line"

"Then don't' her statement was cold

"But you know that's your dad you could at lease give him the benefit of the doubt"

Kikyo had heard enough she walked up to Kagura and raised her hand

Then………..

Man is things becoming so crazy or what? What do you think will happen I don't know, but Kikyo is really starting to lose her mind the next chapter maybe the last ya never know anyway R&R please and thank you!


	21. Fallen

Previously on How far would you go to ruin's someone's life: "Kaede is of no concern of yours you shouldn't even be here"

"Kikyo give me a chance I'm…

"You're what trying! Huh? 13 years Kenshin 13 years and now you think you can come back in here and start all over again I don't think so we have done good without you so far. We didn't need you then and we sure as hell don't need you now so get the hell out"

Her eyes and her voice were enough to make him get beaten down to his knees (Not literally) he would of never thought that his daughter would treat him this way.

"I said get out!" when he didn't move she started pushing him out

"Just get out!"

"Out, out, out! Go back to wherever the hell you came from just get out!" then shut the door on his stunned face. Part of him wanted to hit her no matter what he was still her dad and she had no right to talk to him like that.

Kagura stared at Kikyo and couldn't believe her own eyes what she did was just wrong and she was sure it must have had hurt him.

"Kikyo I don't want to cross the line"

"Then don't' her statement was cold

"But you know that's your dad you could at lease give him the benefit of the doubt"

Kikyo had heard enough she walked up to Kagura and raised her hand

Then….

Then Kagura stopped it before it hit her face her eyes narrowed dangerously

"You better watch it Kikyo, because you're becoming more and more like Kagome" she dropped Kikyo's hand and walked out the door.

Kikyo was trembling a bit she was hurt at Kagura's words, but what made her even shakier is the fact that she had almost hit one of her best friends.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked shaking her head.

Kagura couldn't believe Kikyo, but she knew her words would hurt her, but she was really starting to behave like her. She sighed and went over to Bankotsu.

Sango rested against Miroku they had gone back to Inuyasha's room, but there seem to be no change Miroku walked up to him looking at his best friend. He looked at Inuyasha's arm and saw something like a mark and he got scared.

Sango who was behind him saw him stiffen and looked at him "Miroku what's wrong?"

She looked at what he looked at

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha's poisoned"

"We need to get the doctors" Sango had run into Sesshomaru who didn't like the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru Inuyasha was poisoned and it's a very deadly poison if we don't get it out of him soon he just might die!" she said in a quick rush and saw Sesshomaru's whole face fall his brother could die.

They went to doctors and as they took the test they didn't understand nothing showed any sign of poison in him. Miroku had run to Kikyo and her Mom he knew this was something that couldn't be cured with modern medication.

"Kikyo!" she looked up to see his face in despair

"Miroku what's wrong?"

"It's Inuyasha" her heart skipped a whole beat

"What about him?" she wished she hadn't asked that when his next few words came out.

"He's poisoned Kikyo and if we don't get rid of it soon he could die and the doctors can't find anything to help so we need you and your mom"

"Well let's go!" she raced out before him already going to see her mom she told her about Inuyasha and Bankotsu went to stay with Kaede.

Kikyo thought about using her mom's help, but this wasn't her fight it was hers and hers only

"Kikyo you ready?"

"Mom…. I think I'll do this alone"

"No!" Midiroku and Miroku said at the same time

"The poison could spread to you or worse kill you Kikyo!"

"I know and it's a risk I have to take" she looked at everyone's face to see a little encouragement, but they all didn't agree to it.

"Come on you guys this is Inuyasha we are talking about and if this is the risk we must take then this is it" her hands started to glow as her eyes turned light purple Kikyo laid her hands on his body she was ready as Kikyo took the poison out of him that had grown to a very large amount something else happened her eyes turned white and her aura was beyond the amount needed to cure him.

"What's going on!" her body started to glow

"What's happening?"

"Something's wrong" Miroku tried to break them apart, but he only got thrown back then the big light engulfed the entire hospital every one shielded their eyes.

When the light had faded Kikyo's body was on the floor

"Kikyo, Kikyo?" Sango screamed, but nothing happened she didn't move

"Oh no!" her mothers eyes were already spilling over with tears.

Inuyasha eyes opened "Kikyo?" he felt her inside of him it was weird no one said anything

"You guys where's Kikyo?" he blinked, but everyone had this fearful look on their face he looked to the ground and saw her body he rushed out of the bed even though his wounds still hurt.

He picked her up her back resting against him "Kikyo!"

"Kikyo?" there was no movement everyone knew what had happened and wasn't sure how to tell him he looked at her arms her veins were green.

"What's wrong with her?"

"You were poisoned so to save you she had to transfer the poison to herself and in the end it killed her" Sango said looking down.

"NO!" Inuyasha made the most painful sound anyone has ever heard him make

"Kikyo why did you do it? I would have rather died then to have you in harms way" he buried his head in her hair.

"Don't leave me Kikyo I need you, I love you please don't go!" they each knew that his words were not going to bring her back.

(In the Kaede Room)

Bankotsu couldn't feel his sister's energy and knew something bad had happened, but then he felt a hand on his hand he looked at his little sister she was awake.

"Bankotsu?"

"Kaede" he hugged her tight to him

"Where's Kikyo?" that question stopped his heart he knew his sister was dead her aura couldn't have disappeared like that without a trace. He cradled her head to his chest

"She's in a better place"

(Somewhere else)

A person eyes that were glowing had stopped

"It's done the miko is now mines!" they laughed with an evil sickening sound to it.

(Police Department)

Helen had checked the fingerprints on the gun that had shot Kaede and the drug that was used to poison Kikyo. She went up to her boss

"Excuse me Mr. Naraku" he was sitting in his chair with his back to her looking out the window

"Yes Helen?"

"Well the gun that was used on that little girl has the same fingerprints that was used to drug her sister"

"So who does the fingerprints belong to?"

She swallowed "Inuyasha Tashio sir"

Then End

Well tell me if you want liked the ending and thank all of you for your reviews and support I hope you enjoyed this story as I did and I hope u will also support my other stories.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Kikyo's strength- Well cuz I don't know what to say, but thank you for reviewing and hope you have a good time pimp.

Cold Kikyo- Wow you have reviewed all three of my stories and I seriously want to thank you and I hope you will be one of my readers for a very long time to come.

Gary J Thanks for reviewing even though it took u 5 years! (lol), but it meant a lot thanks G.

Kalaya J- My sis thanks for reviewing it meant a lot as well and you still can't beat me up so hahahaha!

Inukikbaby- Thanks for reviewing my stories and I hope you will continue to review them.

Half-breed gurl- You have been there right along with Cold Kikyo and thank you very much and I hope to have you read more of my stories.

Sofetch- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the story.

Kaguralover- Thanks for reviewing.

Azn kawii Kikyo the Devil- I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories and keep on reviewing them.

Hitaki-sama- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my work.

Bakakenshin- Yeah you like drama a lot, but thanks for reviewing my stories and I hope you continue.

Rain's love-demon's heart- Your review was funny and yeah it's good that Kikyo isn't a villain in every story. Thanks for reviewing.

Inuyasha's girl501- Thanks for reviewing for mostly every chapter almost and I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for you're reviewing.

Crystal18111994- I'm glad this story taught you something because I never thought it could do that, but thanks for liking it and thanks for your reviews.

Inuyasha1019- Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked it. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it.

T- I don't know who you are, but thanks for your review.

To everyone who encouraged me to continue even when I thought it was a bad idea thank you and thank all of you for reviewing and reading it and I hope to have your support for some time to come peace. Also should I make a sequel?


	22. Preview

Preview

I thought I would give you a preview to see if you would like the sequel.

A Race against Time- Inuyasha is out to prove his innocence after he is found as the killer of his love Kikyo, but times running out and with the cops hot on his tail and his haunting nightmares of her. But things are about to get worse for him when his nightmares come true.

Sequel to "How far would you go to ruin's someone's life?"

So what do you guys think? Please be honest )


End file.
